Dumas Noind-Whilte
An unknown to even the Moonlit World, Dumas Noind-Whilte is closer to a force of nature than a person. He is most often referred to as "Fake" due to the one of the only known things about him being that he shares the name and appearance of a minor French noble from several hundred years. However, the same noble has been confirmed to be long dead, so who Dumas actually is remains unclear. Another thing which is known about him is that he's human, if simply by crossing off all other possibilities due to Dumas not fitting in them. Appearance Dumas takes on the appearance of the original Dumas Noind-Whilte, although comparing the two is a mistake. The original Dumas was a kindly and ordinary looking individual, which the current Dumas does not fit at all. Instead of appearing even remotely kind, Dumas instead is someone who could be described as still, unmoving and inhuman. Despite this, they still, ultimately, share the same appearance. Dumas has black hair, the colour of charcoal. Dumas normally ties it back in a small ponytail, but occasionally wears it down. When it's up he ties it with a length of grey cloth, rough to look at, though soft to the touch. While it's like this his hair normally comes down on both sides of his face, framing his face in thin bangs. If he chooses to wear it down it reaches down to his neck, his forehead entirely covered. Personality For lack of a better way to put it, Dumas does not have a personality. Or rather, he has one, but it is masked by an ineffable layer of instinct and incomprehensible logic. This causes him to come off as cold and stilted, as his logic is not reconcilable with reality nor people. He has a habit of forgetting what's appropriate, which, when combined with his cold nature, makes many people assume he doesn't have a soul. History Powers & Abilities Darkness: Dumas' primary ability, he has the ability to manipulate darkness on all levels. He claims that it isn't an ability which is "his", but is rather "the repressed nature of humanity, something which humanity turned its back on for the best. It is fit for only beasts, but is attainable only by humans." The nature of the "darkness" he wields is unclear, but it is known to be fake. Or rather, what he uses isn't actual darkness. Darkness is a primordial force which demons and Devils utilise in their very existence, with it being able to be gauged and measured. What Dumas uses is doesn't fall under that, but somehow has control over it. From that, it can be seen that what Dumas controls is not darkness, but rather, the way a human perceives darkness, a concept which only a weak human could ever understand. * Lie: A simple ability on paper, Lie forces all darkness to regress back into the points of origin and enhances light due to this. However, in effect, Lie is much more malicious. If Dumas uses Lie on beings such as Devils then they will find their bodies being filled up their power, attempting to regress as far back as possible. This can cause weaker Devils to outright die due to their bodies not being able to handle the strain, whilst stronger Devils will simply find the flow of their power being reversed. Furthermore, it is not actually an ability which aids those who use light. Instead it causes any darkness, be it physical or metaphysical, to regress back into their bodies, which can cause internal injuries and infect their bodies with darkness. When used on humans it has the least effect, simply causing them to feel slightly uncomfortable, or, at most, temporarily freeze. * Truth: The antithesis of Lie, Truth draws darkness out of beings. * Pitch: An incredibly basic ability, Pitch simply coalesces and condenses darkness until it is able to transcend the metaphysical levels and become physical. This forms the core of Dumas' fighting style, as the need for a physical attack is needed. * Night: The opposite of Pitch, Night makes the darkness purely illusory. Light: Distinctly dissimilar to the light used by angels, the light which Dumas uses can be said to be entirely metaphysical. No part of it exists outside of his mind, with it simply being a figment of his imagination, something which he knows full well. However, despite this, he is able to impose this phantasmal light onto reality by smashing and colliding darkness together until it is Sorcerously dense, being made of more darkness than is possible for its size. Only then can he impose his light onto the World, with him drawing out of the pure darkness which he has created. Despite the impossible way he has to create it, the light which he creates is not especially unique or significant, it simply makes up one half of his fighting style. Twilight: If light and dark are the two halves of his fighting style, then Twilight represents it as a whole.